Daemon
Back to Races ---- Buildings ''Doomspire - Daemon Headquarters'' ''Pit - Daemon Unit Building'' ''Gallows - Daemon Research Building'' ''Portal - Daemon Research Building'' ''Summoning Tower - Daemon Research Building'' ''Lightning Spire - Daemon Research Building'' ''Chaos Shrine - Daemon Research Building'' Units ''Quasit - Daemon Builder'' Quasits are the building troops of the Daemons. Their combat is poor but can be upgraded to be better than most builders. Their decent damage and speed allows them to defeat basic infantry. Their good armor and resistance stats helps prevent damage to their low hits. As with any builder, they are useful for generating increased resource income from mines. ''Imp - Daemon Flying Missile Unit'' Imps are inexpensive and relatively fragile flying missile units. Low hits and armor mean that it cannot take much damage before being slain, especially by archers. Their resistance however, is much higher, allowing them to take more damage from elemental attacks. Alone, Imps are little more than a pest. In a large enough group though, they can rip through many enemy units and bases with ease, partially thanks to their dangerous cold damage type. ''Nightmare - Daemon Cavalry Unit'' The nightmare is the Daemonic cavalry unit and resembles a burning horse. Nightmares are fast and useful for destroying enemy buildings. They have relatively low hits for their cost and have a vulnerability to the common slashing damage type, but make up for that with their high armor, resistance and above all, speed. ''Succubus - Daemon Flying Melee Unit'' Succubus' are average flying units with the ability to turn enemies into Souls when it kills them. Souls are very useful to a variety of Daemon units. They can be used to restore the mana of spellcasters (including the Daemon hero) and can be used to increase the XP of a Reaper by 20 for each Soul the Reaper takes. This is the primary use of the Succubus. Otherwise, they are quite weak compared to their cost. They should always be used on accessible weak units. Against the stronger anti air units, these may get smashed down. ''Reaper - Daemon Floating Infantry Unit'' Reapers are cheapish and reliable units capable of defeating a range of threats, not limited to but including flying units. They have a great viewing range for a ground unit, so may be usable as a scout. A vulnerability to fire is one that should always be monitored with this unit. Some dragons (Fire and Swamp) for example are easily capable of destroying Reapers. Their resistance to cold is quite useful, and can be abused against Wraiths, Shadows and Imps. ''Salamander - Daemon Melee Unit'' Salamanders are dangerous Daemonic units capable of hitting multiple opponents and setting them on fire with every strike. It has great combat, resistance and decent damage. Their ability makes them very useful for destroying swarms. They also excel at demolishing buildings thanks to their fire damage type. However, one must also note its crippling weakness to common piercing attacks and great cost. Their hits are only good and cannot continue to take massive damage, so something must be used in the attempt to screen them from enemy attacks. ''Daemon - Daemon Elite Flying Melee Unit'' Daemons are very powerful flying units that can summon Imps. They are capable of laying waste to most units. Thanks to its flying ability, it is possible for it to destroy enemy units without being impeded by many ground units. Their resistance, armor and hits are very good, allowing them to sponge many attacks from anti-flying units. The ability to summon imps can be very useful as they can act as a screen to protect the Daemons or for that little bit of extra valuable cold damage. Daemons can be produced at an Infernal Temple by any race. ''Summoner - Daemon General'' The Summoner is the Daemon's general unit. It has a high cost and long building time, even compared to other generals. Its upsides are the powerful electrical attack it has, the ability to summon Daemons and relative toughness compared to most other spellcaster styled units. Summoners can take the souls the Succubus units create to boost their mana. ''Balora - Daemon Titan'' Balora is the Deamon race's Titan unit. She is a huge Succubus which has excellent combat and damage. Balora's Flying ability makes her more fearsome than most other Titans, as most units cannot hit her. Once Balora has been produced, there is little out there that can make a successful counter to her other than exessive numbers of anti-flying units and upgraded towers. Her only mild weakness is her low hits compared to many other melee Titans. Strategy Overview ''The Race'' Units Buildings ''Hero'' (without fanpatch - 1.03 game considered imbalanced in multiplayer): At the core of the Daemon race's playstyle is Summoning Magic: the most powerful Daemon units are capable of summoning (permanent) allies to help them gain the edge they need'' not just'' for combat, but to improve their economy (quasits can be sent to mines), for harassing other players (imps are fast and incredibly useful for destroying enemy buildings or even mines), for scouting purposes and for summoning further reinforcements. A respectable choice for a Daemon hero is the Summoner. Although this class does little to expand the Daemon weaponry, the bonuses of all the researches apply to the summoned units. The Circle of Power also powers the unit's own summoning spells up as well, not limited to but including the Daemon's Summon Imp spell and the Summoner's Daemongate spell. This ability is crucial because the Daemon race has some of the most expensive buildings and units in the game, and their heroes have among the lowest base Charisma. Simply put - playing as Daemon you will NOT win against good AI if you only rely on buildings for unit production. You will either get swarmed (early game) or overwhelmed (mid-late). Always try have at least one summoner (the general) or Daemon unit in your retinue when playing Daemon. This means the Summoner class is the ideal Daemon hero class. The class works as something of a catalyst for the Daemon race, considerably speeding up overall unit/building production by giving you extra quasits (for a cheap 16 mana the level 1 Summon Quasit and Circle of Power spells give you 60 gold + 60 crystal value - further castings can save you a few hundred gold/crystal which you could use to build Reapers for garrisoning towers/defense or imps), potentially giving you early access to Succubi (used to create souls in order to quickly for build up mana for your hero, especially in maps with lots of critters), access to imps from the get-go (one of the most useful units for general early-game harassment), several useful escape spells, Daemon summoning and extra XP for all demons spawned/summoned (via Gate and/or a very high Intelligence stat). Note that the Summoner is not a very good duel hero however. This means that in some maps where heroes are expected to duke it out 1 on 1 (like in one of the Barbarian matches in the campaign) or where all factions start with high resources and more than a few buildings already pre-built (possibly with some tech already researched) then the Summoner pales in comparison to combat-oriented hero classes like the Warrior or Assassin. A Warrior can be chosen for synergy in Ferocity and Regeneration (the latter being a very good stat spamming skill) Otherwise, the Daemon's have very little other choices which make their race particularly effective. The race's Pyromancy sphere would be good elsewhere, but on a Daemon it is not so. It is possible to use the Pyromancy sphere effectively but it is not really that needed since the Daemons have access to fire damage from Salamanders and the other common base destroying damage type Crushing on Nightmares. Counters *Most Daemon units cost a fortune. As such, the Daemons must rely on the resource research from the Gallows. Depriving any Daemon player of the Gallows in the early game will stunt their growth later on. *Nightmares are very easy to access right towards the start of the game, but they have a grave vulnerability to Slashing that many races may be able to abuse. *Without any research or hero Intelligence, Imps are quite weak (often seen in early stages of the game). *Since the Daemons use a lot of Crystal and Gold, removing such mines from the Daemon player's control could finish them. Lore